


Impulse

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lion_ness, M/M, bby ahead, but still, drunktuesdays, hopefully more, judge not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Teen Wolf fanfiction-inspired fanart by me.<br/>Will keep updating. Including:<br/>All you're giving me is friction (drunktuesdays)<br/>petals in my pocket (Lion_ness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All you're giving me is friction - drunktuesdays

So from "All you're giving me is friction" by drunktuesdays what I learned was that Stiles + Bebe = alpha wolf pr0nz

I had to Google baby-holding. I still don't know what it's supposed to look like.

This doesn't look remotely like what I had in mind. But hey, Sterek practice!! Also, for future note: I keep forgetting his moles. Remember his adorable lil' moles!!


	2. petals in my pocket - Lion_ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by petals in my pocket - Lion_ness
> 
> "He inhaled and for once there was life within the wreckage."

Speed-paint after handing in my paper today *_* 

 

 

 

 

_petals in my pocket (Lion_ness)_  
 _The roses were tall now but they still hadn't bloomed._  
 _Derek rolled a candy cane between his fingertips as he stood next to the almost completed green house and stared up at the shattered windows of his old home._  
 _He could almost hear the ripping of wrapping paper, could almost smell the roasted duck and sweet potatoes._  
 _He placed the piece of candy on the porch and put his sunglasses on._  
 _"Merry Christmas, everyone."_   

And:

_He inhaled and for once there was life within the wreckage.  
Derek carefully broke off one of the stems and twirled it between his thumb and index finger, avoiding the large curve of thorns.   
He sat in one of the little wooden chairs outside the greenhouse instead of on the porch._

Reading the When They Bloomed series by Lion_ness (Sterek fanfic) was an amazing sensory experience, and there were a number of lines that stuck with me that I absolutely wanted to draw, even though it's not a literal interpretation of the lines. Somehow, though, it's always a lot more poetic in my head than actually drawn :c *pets Derek's head* The ref I ended up having to use was of Tyler Hoechlin onomnomnoming away on thanksgiving dinner, he was ridiculously happy looking while I'm here trying to angst.

 

Also, first time making gif, I wish there's a simpler way to fade out of a pic and into the next though...


End file.
